nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Eltria
}} is the homelocation size::world of the Florian family. Continuities Portable In the portable continuity, the planet has been slowly dying, for centuries, due to a process called that was spoiling water and soil and creating areas where neither the animals nor plants can live. 80 years ago, from the point of view of the Florians, people started moving away from the world and they estimated noone would be left on Eltria within two generations. Doctor Granz Florian, the father of Amitie and Kyrie, dedicated his life to restoring the world to it's former clean state. His failing health, which meant he would not live to see his life's work bearing fruit is what prompts Kyrie to look in the past for something that would allow them to show the Doctor his life's work was not pointless, by running countless outcome simulations. The only possibility that does not lead to errors is if she travels back and grabs Examia which would allow them to certainly restore the world. It should be noted that Doctor's methodology without Examia did have a large chance of success, it's just that he would not live to see the fruits of his labors. She does travel back in time and her sister follows suit and both participate in the U-D incident. After the incident related to System U-D, the Materials and Yuri Eberwein travel to Eltria and help the Florian sisters to rebuild it. Movie In the movie continuity, Eltria is first introduced in . The timeline is then set at "EC4280" and the planet has similar background to that in the portable continuity. In addition, it also has a super long history and hence very advanced technologies, e.g. the Variant System. The planet itself is very old, having formed approximately 7 billion (7 * 10^9) years ago (Solar System formed 4.6 billion years ago for reference and the IRL universe is ~13 billion years old). Although it was once a habitable planet teeming with life, water and greenery now it's on a seemingly one way path to destruction due to a variety of causes such as environmental pollution and resource exhaustion.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection: Guide (booklet that came with the movie) Eltrians have reached the technological level allowing them to plan colonization of space via colonies approximately 300 years ago. It was supposed to be a voluntary effort, but now due to the state of the planet only a miniscule number of people are left on it's surface. In movie continuity, Eltria is in more dire straights. Death Eclipse (or Death Erosion) is killing off depriving the planet of water and killing off plants and animals. The now loose soil is being blown by near constant winds in form of large dust clouds, which makes conditions for growing plants even worse. Furthermore certain native organisms have rapidly and unnaturaly evolved to be able to survive in that enviroment, like the gigantic sand wormsMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Reflection THE COMICS: Sequence 01, and are consuming what little life is left rapidly. To make matters even more worse, the excrement of the worms tends to poison the soil. Florians have been trying to combat this by firming up the soil and developing plants that are more resistant to the new conditions, but with Grany Florian incapacitated their efforts are failing and even Florians are considering emigrating from Eltria. They are considering emigrating to "The Colony", which presumably is where most of the Eltrians allready emigrated to, similar to events in Portable continuity where people moved off Eltria. In , after the incident related to Phil Maxwell and Iris, the Soul trio and Yuri travel to Eltria and help the Florian sisters to rebuild it. In the fifth bonus weekly movie, it's revealed that after Eltria was successful revived, the government of Eltria announced that everyone is forbidden to travel to other planets and also forbidden to uses spacecrafts. Notable locations * Floriam Farm (and Residence) * Abandoned Church * The Colonies ( etc.) * Planet Reclamation Committe Residents |format=ul|limit=100|intro= |outro= }} References Category:Locations